T-Rex Trouble
is the 7th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fourth Robot Riders episode. Description While visiting Dinosaur Valley, Blaze and Zeg meet three baby tyrannosauruses and use their robot powers to help them find their way home to their family on T-Rex Rock. Elsewhere, Pickle is teaching some dinosaurs different dances, and Crusher winds up joining in with the help of Dance-a-saurus. Synopsis While in Dinosaur Valley, Blaze and Zeg find Zeg's dinosaur friends playing ball together. When the ball is accidentally knocked into a cave, the stegosaurus runs in to get it, but at the same time, a big rock blocks the cave and the stegosaurus can't get out. Zeg tries to move the rock, but he isn't strong enough, but Blaze knows a power to make them super strong: robot power. With some help from the viewers, he and Zeg turn into robots and throw the rock away, freeing the stegosaurus and the dinosaurs go back to their game. Just then, Blaze and Zeg hear stomping in the distance, and see more dinosaurs coming to play: t-rexes. Though their shadows were big, they turned out to be babies playing a game of tag. The blue one likes to stomp, so they name him Stompy. The red one likes to chomp, giving her the name Chompy, and the purple one is the smallest, so Zeg names him Squeak. Once the babies' game is over, they start to go home, but they cannot find their way home and are really sad. Since they've gone too far when playing tag, they don't know the way back. Luckily, Zeg knows where they live: T-Rex Rock, which is the home of all t-rexes. When AJ checks the place on Blaze's communicator, he finds all the t-rexes are worried and want the babies to come home. Blaze and Zeg offer to help them, and set off as the Robot Power song is heard. Elsewhere, Crusher is driving when he hears music in the distance. He finds Pickle teaching ballet to some ankylosauruses, and invites him to join in, but he says no. But when he bumps into another dinosaur, Dance-a-saurus, he winds up being spun around into a daze. Zeg points out T-Rex Rock is through Big Fruit Jungle up ahead, and hence its name, all the trees have gigantic fruits growing on them. The babies suddenly separate from the two to check them out, only for one of them to chase them all the way back. Blaze orders the babies to stay close in case any more fruits fall. Blaze spots them with help from the viewers, and he and Zeg smash them all. The babies then have one of the smashed fruits for their snacktime before going on. Meanwhile, Pickle is now teaching the ankylosauruses some disco, which Crusher also dislikes and refuses to join. However, he encounters Dance-a-saurus again, and he is once again spun around before being sat on. Blaze, Zeg and the babies march for a while before encountering a cave which is a shortcut to T-Rex Rock. Inside, they find a bridge they can cross, but giant crystals fall from the ceiling, which divert them. Blaze and Zeg activate their Robo-Racer mode, transforming into robotic truck hybrids and avoiding the falling crystals fast enough. When they encounter splits up ahead, Blaze has the viewers decide which path keeps going and with that, they make it out of the cave. With only a little further to go to T-Rex Rock, Blaze and Zeg find a swamp full of mud bubbles. But when Zeg tries to show the babies, they each fall asleep on a bubble which floats them far away. Blaze decides to use coding to jump up to them. AJ finds the right instructions with help from the viewers, and with that, all three babies are safe and sound. Now that T-Rex Rock is just up ahead, Blaze and Zeg use Blazing Speed to fly their mud bubble there super fast. Once there, the babies are reunited with their family, and they thank the two for getting them home. In the last scene, Pickle is now teaching the anklyosauruses how to square dance, and Crusher again refuses to join in. However, he is pulled into the dance by Dance-a-saurus as before, and tosses him into the sky in return, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes with no STEM song Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:Themed episodes Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept